lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jorhinne Targaryan
' Jorhinne Targaryan' is the daughter of Jaeharies, and George Targaryan making her a member of House Targaryan. Jorhinne Targaryan has two siblings in Heath, and Naery Targaryan of whome she is very close with. Alongside her siblings and parents Jorhinne is married to Hanzal Targaryan with whome she has two children with. Jorhinne Targaryan is one of the few Targaryans of her generation that were born without the full dragonblood in them meaning that she is not dragonborn, and thus unable to use a dragon as her cousins are. Without the Dragonblood in her she has become very involved in the religion of Dragonstone, and has risen to become a somewhat high ranking member of the Dragon order in Dragonstone. This fills some of the disapointment she feels but she is constantly attempting to prove herself to the family she believes thinks she is a failure. History Early History Dragonborn Jorhinne Targaryn at the age of six went through the customary dragonborn test of House Targaryan. The test relies on the fact that those born with the dragonblood in them are immune to damage from fire, and in this way the tested Targaryan is made to hold an ancient heated dragon age which would scald a normal non-dragonborn person but for a dragonborn it wouldn't even affect them. Jorhinne was at first able to hold the egg and felt no pain but as the seconds wore down she became more and more filled with pain, and realizing that she was failing she attempted with all her might to hold on but eventually the pain was so extreme that she passed out. Hanzal Targaryan Jorhinne and Hanzal met eachother soon after he arrived in the city after being rescued from slavers in Pontus. She was assigned by her family to make sure the transition for the incoming Ostrogoths was as smoothe as it possible could be and in this way she became very close to Hanzal who she found was extremely loyal to her and her House. She discovered this loyalty after some of the former slaves became a bit aggravated about their conditions in Dragonstone even though their homes were being built. These complainers were dealt with silently by Hanzal and noone would have ever known what had happened had the complainers not gone to Jorhinne and apologized for the way they were acting which confused her since she knew nothing of the sort. Family Members Jaeharies Targaryan - Father Marsa Targaryn - Mother Naery Targaryan - Sister Heath Targaryan - Brother Matilda Targaryan - Daughter Relationships Hanzal Targaryan See Also : Hanzal Targaryan Jorhinne and Hanzal met eachother soon after he arrived in the city after being rescued from slavers in Pontus. She was assigned by her family to make sure the transition for the incoming Ostrogoths was as smoothe as it possible could be and in this way she became very close to Hanzal who she found was extremely loyal to her and her House. This closeness soon bred into a romantic relationship , and it wasn't long before she became pregnanat with their first child, of whome they named Matilda Targaryan making him an official member of House Targaryan. Category:House Targaryan Category:Ostrogoth Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone Category:Human